


Warmth

by Ka5hew



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: Cas was warmth. It was everything about him....basically just some thoughts Dean has about Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 12





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I just had an urge to write this, the recent episodes have been giving me lots of feels. enjoy!

Warmth. That was the first thing he thought of. Cas was warmth. It was everything about him.   
His eyes were a deep blue, so deep that you could just get sucked into them. pools of colour and mystery.   
His lips were full and round, tinted with a slight red that drove Dean insane.   
His hands were soft against Dean’s calloused ones, placed gently in his lap as he sat next to Cas on the sofa.   
Their thighs were touching and Dean could feel the heat radiating from his skin, even through the clothes.   
Deans head was resting on Cas’s shoulder. It felt right, almost as though it belonged there. And Cas was mumbling into Deans hair, his deep grating voice brining nothing but comfort, lulling Dean to sleep. 

The mumblings were interrupted by occasional kisses placed gently on Deans head, forehead, ears, anywhere Cas could reach without waking Dean. Dean would always feel the ghost kisses in his sleep, and it would bring a calmness to him that he rarely got. 

When Dean woke up, Cas would bring his hand to his lips and gently kiss each knuckle, his lips soft and warm against his skin, which always made Dean grin and giggle like a teenager, which in turn would make Cas smile.

Oh ,and Cas’s smile, that was what Dean loved the most. 

Some people said that you smiled with your eyes. Well, that couldn’t be truer for Cas. 

Whenever he smiled, his eyes would brighten, which Dean always assumed impossible, as they were so bright already. The corners of his eyes would crinkle and his grin highlighted his wrinkles. 

Dean loved Cas’s wrinkles. They gave him hope, that maybe they could age together, maybe they could share this life together. But then they would go on a hunt, Cas would heal himself, and Dean would be reminded that Cas had lived thousands of years before this, and would probably live thousands more without him. 

Whenever these thoughts came, Dean would immediately shake them off, instead choosing to focus on the warmth of Cas’s hand in his, or the warmth of his body next to him, or the warmth that Cas brought with him everywhere. 

But something would always happen, and Dean would always be reminded that the warmth wouldn’t last forever.


End file.
